Moto Tsume
Moto Tsume was a Moto Daimyo who became a Lost, and later an undead. Tsume was one of the most powerful of Shadowlands creatures. He was an Akutenshi, a chosen of Fu Leng, with great powers. He even used the Fu Leng's Skull as his own for a while. His spirit was hundred years later purified to be reborn as Moto Akikazu. His corpse was reanimated and remained as a leader of Jigoku. Origins Moto Daimyo Moto Tsume was a Moto Daimyo Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 who was betrayed by the Kolat who feared the ascendancy of the Moto family. Their agents advised Tsume to move against the Shadowlands, and he did so. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tsume was a flawed man, haunted by the subtle but persistent hostility of his family’s old gaijin gods, the so-called Lords of Death. Under the influence of their curse, Tsume publicly boasted that he could conquer and destroy the Shadowlands forever. Enemies of the Empire, p. 55 Tsume led the Moto into the Shadowlands in 825 in an attempt show their strength and aid the Crab Clan. Tsume and his men were destroyed and corrupted as the Dark Moto, and the Kolat-controlled Shinjo remained in power. The few who returned had their hair white, and their hearts full of cold fear. Within five years, all of the survivors had died aged well beyond their years. Way of the Unicorn, p. 45 Lords of Death Eight hundred years before, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods were betrayed by the Moto. In vengeance they took root in the soul of a Moto who lingered in one place for too long, that person was Moto Tsume. The dark Gods made a bargain with another forgotten God, the Fallen Kami, and gave to him Tsume's body to set a trap for the rest of the Moto. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Leader of the Dark Moto Tsume had been appointed as the first Obsidian Champion following his corruption. He chose the Fallen Chrysanthemum Lake as he new home, and the Thundering Tide Keep became his headquarters. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 209 Two years later, Tsume returned at the head of a Shadowlands army, savagely attacking the Unicorn and Crab in the Battle of the Chrysanthemum Petals. He was beaten back, but the Moto family name was forever stained by his actions. Way of the Unicorn, p. 58 Spreading Terror Beyond his tactical mind and ruthless determination Tsume was known for being a terrorist in the purest sense of word. He assassinated a Kuni Daimyo to spell out threats with their tainted instentines in the Kaiu Wall, or he took prisoners to break them emotionally. One of his victims was a young Iuchi Karasu. Bearers of Jade, p. 121 Confrontations Crab forces In 1115 Imperial Histories, p. 127 Tsume gathered an army, and news of it reached the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada. Tsume decimated the scouting sent to harass the Shadowlands force. Only one ronin survived, Hato, and her hair became white after the experience. City of Lies: GM's Guide, p. 46 Ravaging Unicorn Lands Deep in the Shadowlands, the faint stirrings of a corrupt power turned the bodies of the dead into undead armies, and a Dark Moto led them. Skeletal Archers (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavour) While the Great Clans were preparing for the unavoidable battle to control Otosan Uchi, his army fought in the Battle of Doro Crossroads, with the Lion Clan winning the day against a Phoenix army, a Toturi's Army, and the army led by Tsume. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 46-49 In Spring of 1128 Tsume and his Dark brothers ravaged Unicorn villages, managing to kill Moto Daimyo Moto Terumori. Time of the Void, p. 73 The Dark Moto encountered a Battle Maiden force returning home near Kyuden Tonbo. The Unicorn led by Otaku Kamoko and aided by Iuchi Karasu quickly defeated the Dark Moto, who retreated. Time of the Void, p. 77 Clan Letter to the Unicorn #4b (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Death again Tsume, who had been one of the Yogo Junzo's generals during the whole Clan War, Moto Tsume (Siege: Clan War Boxtext) died in the fightings which happened on the Second Day of Thunder. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Tsume Reborn In 1131 at the Festering Pit of Fu Leng the former Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori enacted a ritual with Fu Leng's Skull and restored Tsume back to unlife. Tsume immediately swore fealty to Yori. Hiruma Castle Tsume was under Kuni Yori's command during the third Siege of Kyuden Hiruma in 1132, and pursued Hida Yakamo when the Crab Clan Champion fled from the castle through the tunnels underneath it. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #4 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Tsume hunted Yakamo down in the Shi-Khan Wastes and cut off the Jade Hand. The Crab Thunder was moved to the Sepulcher of Bone, tortured during thirty days and murdered. A Hero's Death, by Ree Soesbee Hunting Kyoso His lord Yori had allied with the Lying Darkness and Goju Adorai guided Tsume to hunt down the only dark power who could defy Kuni Yori as the Master of the Shadowlands, the rogue Oni Lord, Kyoso no Oni. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Attacking Unicorn Lands Tsume again marched against the Unicorn and besieged one of his strongholds, which was defended by Iuchi Karasu. Low Morale (Honor Bound flavor) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness In 1132 Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the fifteenth day Tsume was alongside Moto Sada in the Twilight Mountains, marching toward Volturnum. They saw Hitomi, and Tsume denied any aid in her quest. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Otaku Kamoko The same year Tsume was stepped down from the Dark Moto leadership when Otaku Kamoko took the Burning Words at Volturnum and accepted as new leader. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Heavy Barde (Soul of the Empire flavor) It was for a short time, until Kamoko led the Dark Moto into their destruction. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 10 Supremacy in the Shadowlands In 1133 during the Battle of Twilight Mountains, when Tsume saw the betrayal of Otaku Kamoko his blade carved through the Ki-Rin, shattering scimitars like a scythe. He forged through the ranks to Kamoko, screaming for blood to repay her betrayal. Armored Steeds (Soul of the Empire flavor) Tsume fought her in a personal combat, and mortally wounded the Thunder. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 Shinjo Hanari (Soul of the Empire flavor) In this way Kamoko had managed to get close enough to Tsume for Kyoso no Oni to defeat him. Kyoso no Oni slided from Kamoko's body into Tsume's, destroying him in the process. Tsume snarled and tried to break free, but Kamoko's grip on Tsume's blade was solid. Kyoso materialized out of Kamoko and Tsume's essence dissolved into the oni's growing body. Northern Provinces of the Moto Dealing with Shadows (Soul of the Empire storyback) Fu Leng's Skull passed to Kyoso giving her the supremacy in the Shadowlands. Dealing with Darkness, by Ree Soesbee Death of Moto Gaheris Tsume was alongside the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods in Toshigoku when in 1159 he faced the spirit of the recently dead Unicorn Clan Champion, Moto Gaheris, and two living Unicorns; Gaheri's grandson and his heir, Moto Chagatai and Moto Chen. In a duel with Chagatai he was beheaded and died again. Reincarnation The soul of Moto Tsume was purified and reincarnated as Moto Akikazu, but his corpse was still tainted and fought for the Shadowlands under Daigotsu's command. In 1168 Akikazu and Mirumoto Taishuu reached a ruined fort within the Shadowlands and inside they found the Ruby of Iuchiban with a soul imprisoned. The husk of Moto Tsume and the Lost samurai, Daigotsu Koshiro appeared by surprise. Akikazu easily destroyed Koshiro, but when he was ready to confront his old body, Taishuu demanded that he flee with the ruby, to leave him to follow Tsume to see Daigotsu, to become the counterpart of the ambassador of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu. Moto Tsume did not want the ruby to be destroyed, so he accepted, but Akikazu was enraged. He finally accepted to return to Rokugan, because he knew his mission was to find the ruby, but he swore to kill Taishuu when they met again. Tsume returned to his new home, the City of the Lost. Akutenshi's Tribute (Path of Hope flavor) Battle at the Tomb Tsume was alongside Daigotsu Rekai who led a unit of Lost to defend the Emperor Toturi III at the Battle at the Tomb in 1168. A horde of oni had been sent against the Tomb to kill the Emperor. They charged the beasts of Jigoku and the rescue party of the Clans joined the fight. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman See also * Moto Tsume/Meta External Links * Moto Tsume (Imperial) * Moto Tsume Exp (Crimson and Jade) * Moto Tsume Exp2 (Honor Bound) * Moto Tsume Exp3 (Path of Hope) * Moto Tsume ExpCW (Siege: Clan War) Category: Unicorn Clan Leaders Category: Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Obsidian Champions Category:Lost